Three Steps
by lilylynn
Summary: I took the three steps between us, placing my hands, shaking with a sudden adrenaline, upon his chest and shoved.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Gillian pov. Stronger T. Things get hot and heavy in Cal's office again. And yet again, I'm jumping in the middle of a situation between them. Argument, conversation, whatever you like.

Need my Lie To Me fix. Like as in, a season 4 fix… damn it.

Please enjoy!

x.x.x.x.x.x.

I couldn't take it anymore.

Cal was standing there beside his desk with that smirk on his face, eyes roaming every inch of me.

I snapped.

I don't know what you would call it but all I could discern is that I took matters in my own hands. I had had enough of not getting enough.

So, tossing my hair back, I stood. His hands were in his pockets and I knew they wouldn't remain there for long. I took the three steps between us, placing my hands, shaking with a sudden adrenaline, upon his chest and shoved not so kindly.

Complete shock is evident on his face as his back hits the wall with a loud, echoing thud. The wind was knocked out of him for a moment. Following the shock is desire, written all over his person. It remains a look I know and recognize but only comes out to play when he thinks I'm not watching.

I'm always watching.

Cal makes a noise, as if to speak, but nothing comes out. He is caught off guard. His hands are now out of his pockets; one unsteady at his side, one flat against the wall.

He looks like he doesn't know what to do.

I want to laugh at him. Biting back my smile, I take the next three steps, bringing myself right into his body, his personal space. Invading personal spaces is something I'm accustomed to with him. It is engraved in our job description. It is forever in his blood.

He blinks and thickly mutters a couple favorite swear words along with my name. In response to the sound of his voice, feeling sure of myself, I push even further into his body. He swallows and I am aware of every part that is him.

With my heels on, we are at eye level. His are wide and curious. Not to mention the glaring hint of arousal swirling deep. Heat seems to flow out of him, settling over my already warm body.

I lick my lips slowly and those bright orbs follow the movement. He takes a breath and I relish in the way our chests push and pull against one another.

I'm still his blind spot because as I watch his face, he's trying desperately to understand, to read me. I want to slap him. It was like he was looking for something that wasn't there, instead of seeing what was. I knew he definitely had to feel what was here as I again shift my weight.

Hands still hanging at his sides, almost too afraid to move, Cal continues to search my face. His eyebrows shot up and his breath quickens with the knowledge of our bodies this close. He appears in disbelief.

One hand by my hip, the other moving up his arm, I notice I am still slightly shaking. As my palm rests firmly upon his shirt clad shoulder, our eyes meet. I can feel mine burning with an intensity we both share.

For the second time tonight, I am the first to move.

Curving my head slightly to the side and bringing my lips right to his, I take the plunge.

Another noise forms in his throat, passing through me and rumbling my very heart. His lips are soft; his shadow the opposite.

As my lips move persistently over his, those arms of his finally came to life. They jump forward, hands grabbing at my waist, greedy fingers digging into my skin. A pleasurable jolt sears through my chest and I strive to ignore the sensation.

Gaining my senses, because I remind myself that I'm the one doing the seducing here, my other hand comes to cradle his neck as I deepen the contact. Pulse pounding, he tries to take over the kiss. I bite his lower lip and push at his shoulder. He wasn't going to take charge of this like he does everything else.

I feel the press of him strain against my lower stomach and I know I've got him where I want him.

I was sick and tired of being on a damn merry go round with him. A constant circle, the same game played and nothing coming out from it. I feel like I am being pushed to the side lately. He has his mind games. He doesn't share and takes whatever pleases him. I just need to put him in his place. Make him open his eyes and notice. I want to leave him wanting more. Tease him. Test him. Give him a taste of his own medicine. Either that or I suppose I'm just frustrated. Whatever.

My tongue slips past his lips finding his waiting. I dominate over this too, telling him this was war and only I would win it. There was no other option for him.

Too long putting up with his shit and dealing with his cocky demeanor made me this way. For once he was going to take the passenger seat and feel what it has been like. I want an apology. I want him to realize how he's made me feel recently. Hell, realize that I'm right here. He makes me so mad sometimes that I just want to stick it to him. Or fasten him to a wall and make out with him till he can't see straight.

Apparently I chose the latter.

Though, in the process of all those pent up feelings, arousal was clear and obvious between us both. I know I still have control and comprehend exactly what to do. Even through the lack of space, I thrust my hips, colliding into his. This produced a sweet friction that needed to be repeated. So I act.

I receive a low growl from him. He tries to return the favor, coming off the wall, but I don't budge and his back bangs rigid upon the sturdy wall once more.

Our mouths never separate.

I run a hand down his side, fingernails dragging along the way.

His body is trembling.

I make myself hold back a smile, so I bite down on his swollen bottom lip, feeling the smooth, wet skin between my teeth. My tongue then goes over the same spot and his hands tighten on my waist.

I'm not giving him any room for air as I cover his mouth completely.

Our breathing is sporadic and I know it's almost that time.

I claw my other hand down his neck to the collar of his shirt. His skin is on fire. Grasping the material, I yank with a little bit of force and a button or two pops open. Oops.

Spreading both hands high and heavy on his clavicle, I create a small space between us. My fingers splay out, moving down over his chest. They shake with another groan that arises out of him.

Cal's hands are itching to move and they do, one going lower to my thigh, one coming up to my ribs, squeezing. Then dancing to my back. Following in their wake, goose bumps form.

I let no sound escape me as I'm extremely aware of his struggle and what must be a painful erection.

Pressing one more delicious time deep into his mouth, into his body; I push off of him in a quick, fluid motion, taking three steps back.

His arms fall back down to his sides and his eyes are instantly on me.

My chest is heaving.

Cal's chest is heaving.

Our swollen lips parting for air.

His eyes are wild; lust and bewilderment glowing unabashedly from them, piercing me. Still plastered to the wall, he blinks a few times and tries to catch his breath. Swallowing back a groan, he doesn't even begin to hide his uncomfortable position.

Keeping my eyes on his despite the urge to look all over him, I feel satisfied. I had rendered him speechless and that is usually rather a challenge.

And yet, the fire in the pit of my stomach, soaring through my veins, beating with my heart, leaves me also unsatisfied. But I had to be strong, despite wanting to finish what I had started.

His walls were disregarded the instant I had stood from my chair. Seeing him this way was something I just don't get the opportunity to enjoy. He was attempting to make sense of what just happened, all the while showing me his every emotion.

No doubt about it, Cal was obviously turned on, dazed with desire. He looks amazed, disoriented, and hopeful. I can just see his mind a whirling, going over everything; trying to decipher whether this was real or not. Something even more profound in the way he stares caught me though. Did he finally see the light? I revel in the moment.

I knew I was showing my emotions but I also knew I was keeping in check my real reasons and plans behind this.

I was proud of myself. Why I hadn't done this sooner, I couldn't say.

His disheveled shirt begged to be fully undone. I stilled myself from stepping forward again. He was fighting an inner struggle too.

Opening his mouth, that I had just devoured, he attempts to speak but nothing is heard. Nothing is said.

A smile leisurely appears on my lips. I had him.

Summoning strength as my heart rate was still high, I clear my throat, looking him square in the eye. "Well, Cal…this has been quite a productive evening! I'm going to head out, you know, get some rest. We got a big case coming up. So I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight!"

My smile widens as he stares at me, brows beginning to crease.

And without waiting for an answer I turn on my heels, walking out of his office, a certain twist of my hips more palpable than usual. He doesn't follow.

Grabbing my purse and closing the door to my dark office, I make my way down the hall, passing his open door without looking. Thank goodness we were the only ones left in the building.

I felt giddy, thrilled all the more. At the same time a little nervous, wondering if I did the right thing in the end. I have the powerful urge to go back, my body reeling in the disappointment of having to stop what just went down in Cal's office. But I had accomplished what I needed to carry out. The ball is in his court now.

I was almost to the elevators when I heard the familiar footsteps and the even more familiar 'Oi'.

So he's still alive. Good.

Not knowing what was coming next; I push the elevator button down and quietly turn around...

.

x.x.x.x.x

You like? Please tell what you think by pushing the button below and I just might add more! Thank you very much and love!


	2. Chapter 2

A scene plays out in my minds' eye during the several seconds it takes him to join me at the elevator.

I can see him in my mind coming right up to me. His face is flushed as I'm sure mine is. I hear the ding of the elevator, announcing an arrival; just as he approaches me, the doors open. He gives me no time to think, act, or blink as his hands come right up to cup my face, lips crashing into mine. With the force, he has me walking backward into the elevator. My back hits the wall with a delicious, echoing sound. Talk about Déjà vu. I immediately grab his arms, clinging for dear life; my purse falls unnoticed to the hard floor. Unconsciously I moan deep in my throat. Cal swallows the noise. Our breaths are one as I faintly hear the metal doors close. I didn't know he had even pressed a button. I can feel the heat crawling over his skin and into mine. He was hard and insistent, low on my stomach. My veins are on fire and his breathing is sporadic. There is no room between us. I dig my nails into flesh as he takes my bottom lip between his teeth. Juxtaposed against him, our clothes suddenly a burden, we both move at the same time. Urgently he reaches for my shirt as I rip the rest of the buttons on his. Mine is over my head and on the floor before I can even take a breath. Attacking my neck with his lips, tongue and teeth, his hurried hands soar down to my…

"Gillian! You want to explain to me what the hell is goin' on?"

I blink and realize he is right in front of me with a serious look on his very flushed face.

Oh. Right, I was supposed to be the one in control of my rapidly over active mind and body.

"Cal! You still here I see. I'm on my way out, but what seems to be the problem?"

I can see the tension in his face as he stares incredulously. Inside, I'm smirking like I've just won the lottery.

Jimmy the Mouth couldn't quite find the words at this opportune moment so I turn back around and take three steps into the elevator. Finding the button I want, my body facing his again, I lean forward to press the lit circle. Just as the tip of my finger pushes in and another ding calls out in the silence, I meet his eyes.

They're the eyes I know; the eyes that penetrate everything in their path. I can read every pass of emotion. He's entirely open.

"The problem?" His voice is rough, deep.

His hand shoots out faster than a beat and stops the door from closing. I don't even flinch. Standing right in the entrance, slightly hunched over, Cal bites his swollen lip and cocks his head to the side.

"You know I can't read you, love…I try so hard just to get what you are thinking, what you want. You are the closest to everything I've had and yet I can't get in. But what just happened back there, that's been a long time comin', hasn't it?"

He pauses and I jump in, not able to hold back anymore.

"Yes Cal, it has. So I acted first. Maybe if you got your head out of your ass and just looked at me, truly looked at me you would have figured it out sooner. If you could have just stopped your stupid games and…and put a little more trust in me. A little more patience and understanding…but instead you ignored me. You put me to the side, damaging my faith in you. I watched you walk away so many times. But you know what? I stood strong, albeit damaged, but strong. I continued to care and I don't believe anything will ever make that change no matter how mad I am. I'm too invested in you."

I take a shaky breath. I can feel my heart beating in my ears. Cal is standing there, hand pressing hard on the elevator, knuckles white.

"You say you can't get in; Cal, I'm not the one with the brick wall surrounding my every word, thought, movement, and _damn _expression! Maybe you think you can't get in because you can't see around _your_ ever resilient wall! You are blinded by something that's holding you back. And don't you dare say it's about the line, because you and I both know that disappeared the moment I signed those divorce papers. And how long ago has that been?"

For a moment I have nothing else to say. The words had been on the tip of my tongue for days, weeks. He swallows and his eyes are vibrant. He is still disheveled and I make sure not to let my eyes stray. My body wants to react again.

Licking my lips I continue in a steady voice.

"Anyways, I have to say that I am so glad I got that out of my system! My anger is gone for the time being. Pushing you into a wall does wonders. I'm going to go home now, Cal. Could you kindly let go of the door?"

Cal does let go. But instead of backing up to allow the metal doors to close before him, he's inside, stepping right up near me. Another smirk wants to appear as I see him completely devoted to me and our situation. I must have done something right. I've caught his attention. Hook, line…sinker.

The echo of the doors closing bounced around the metal box and soon we were shut inside, away from everything but ourselves and the barely touched tension absorbing us. Before anything could occur, Cal reaches behind him, pressing the red emergency stop button quickly. Good plan.

He doesn't quite enter my personal space; standing a few steps away, he simply stares at me. I can feel the heat swarming. My stomach flutters with the knowledge of our two bodies confined in the small space. Yet this is ironic to me, since I had just kissed him rather vigorously, putting pressure upon every part of his anatomy.

Cal's thick, heavy accent suddenly hoarse, he whispers meaningfully. "I'm lookin' at you. Truth is…I never want to take my eyes off you. I understand and appreciate what you've done here tonight; in more ways than one. I'm thankful for your patience and the overpowering emotion and commitment you throw into everything…into me. You amaze me and I feared that if we got closer than we already were that I would ruin you. That's what held me back. But now I've come to know that hiding you from me was worse. You already know me and you don't shy away. I no longer need to play the same ole' hide and seek game."

Our eyes never leave one another's; his sparkling with passion, mine I'm sure are shining bright with inhibited tears. His mouth quirks up and a true smile forms. He has seen the light. I silently pat myself on the back. I'm finally getting him to talk.

He takes a step closer. "I am looking at you. I'm not hidin'. I don't want my walls to dictate our partnership anymore. You mean way too much. The things you do to me Gil…"

Another step is taken and I keep my head held up. "When you pressed yourself against me like that, I didn't know what to think. And…yeah…" At this, he rolls his hungry eyes down my chest then back up as the last step brings him right in front of me. He just can't help himself. I'm sure there's a restrained moan somewhere inside him dying to burst out. Having that effect on him brings out the furious blush atop my face and breasts.

My hands yearn to move. But his do, coming up to rest lightly upon my neck, bringing me to recall the vision I had. He clears his throat, eyes drilling into mine. "I do know that I'm invested in you too. Completely. I'll always be. And I don't want to lose you. I'm so sorry love. Please forgive me for being an utter pain in the ass, for my past actions, for the whole lot."

He indeed is showing everything. His arousal remains evident but there is also the sincerity in his dark eyes, in the way he's staring at me. His voice sends thrills throughout my heart. The reverberation of his low vocals is enough to have me throw caution to the wind again. The hands on my skin tremble slightly and the heat from them settles in, warming me even more. I couldn't move the entire more so if I tried, if I wanted to.

I vaguely remember that we're in an elevator suspended in the air.

Sighing, I meet his gaze with equal power. I already know he is truthful but I want to make him sweat. I remain silent and roll his words around in my head, making me look like I was really thinking about not letting him off the hook. Like I said, two can play at these games of Cal's. I get mine and he gets his.

He blinks and looks a bit fearful that I have not replied yet. Has he suffered efficiently?

Undoubtedly.

But I will always be there to put him in his place. There will be plenty of other times I can have him suffer in many different ways.

Laughing to myself, I decide the silence is long enough. I am extremely proud of myself and Cal for the progress made. He still frustrates the hell out of me and I'm sure he always will but I know we're on the same page. Actions do speak louder than words sometimes but it's also nice to hear them; what I heard tonight was what I needed to hear. Now back to the action at hand…

So without further ado, I bite my lip and speak softly, surely. "Looks like I'll have to shove you into walls more often, Dr. Lightman."

Cal's eyes narrow playfully as his grin spreads. It was not essential to read my face to know that we were okay. Better than okay.

"Aye…watch it." His tone is warning, his gaze loving.

"Or what…?" I challenge quirking an eyebrow, more than ready for round two.

The pouty lips that I had very recently attacked were on mine before another word was said. I am swiftly but gently pushed the rest of the way back alongside the metal wall.

I make a mental note to award myself later for standing up, taking those three steps and in whatever terms you want to call it, speaking my mind.

* * *

><p>…x…<p>

Thanks for the support and wonderful comments!


End file.
